Mark Goldberg AKA Cipher (another fanmade OC)
Name: Mark Goldberg. Alias: Cipher Age: 40 Racial Classification: Human, Conduit. Gender: Male. Hair Color: Black. Hair Style: Shaved. (Also has a short, well kept, beard). Eye Color: Sapphire. Height: 5'8. Weight: 210 lbs. Voice: Basically sounds like Josh Brolin. Diet: Regular. Favorite Snack: Twix. Left Twix. Yes the debate is STILL going on in his era. Home Universe: inFamous. Home Era: 64th century. Clothing: Similar to Kesslers from inFamous, except it's black not white, the lights are crimson colored, and it comes with a 64th century style hostile environment mask (that looks similar to a ancient sith mask). Laterality: Right. Superpower(s): Eenergy Manipulation (Rank VI - city wide level of destruction and perfect control of power) and Teleportation (Rank VI - perfect level of control and able to teleport to any location in space-also time when he uses the Q.M.D, Quantum Manipulation Device, he wears on his left hand, which amplifies his teleportation powers). Weapon(s): An energy katana. Appears as a sleek, bladeless hilt, until Mark uses his energy manipulation powers to channel energy into the hilt which is then emitted as a blade. The blade can be deactivated if Cipher no longer holds it or if his powers are disrupted. Weakness: Energy Immunity, Anti-Energy Manipulation, Teleportation Negation, Teleportation Diversion, and Teleportation Prediction. Range: (Without ranged powers) Average. (With ranged powers) Far. Speed: (Without teleportation) Average. (With teleportation) Instantaneous. Personality: Stoic. Notes: The QMD is a metallic gauntlet that Cipher wears on his left hand. It has a single recessed light in the "back of the hand area" basically where the Soul Stone would be on the Infinity Gauntlet. The light emits a crimson glow that flares up when he uses the QMD to amp his teleportation power. Cipher's temporal teleportation ability can be nullified if the QMD is removed from his hand. Backstory: Mark Goldberg (AKA Cipher) is a human conduit from the 64th century. The Early Years. From the time he was born to the time he turned ten, Mark led a normal life. He was just an ordinary boy with an unusual interest in conduits and their powers. The Awakening. When he turned thirteen Mark's dormant conduit gene awoke. His first display of power was during a school field trip to a mining outpost on Mars. A massive sandstorm began sweeping across the surface of the planet. The miners began leading the children and teachers into the lower levels of the facility, where they would be able to safely wait out the storm. Three younger children however, were still exploring a surface digsite several hundred yards away from the main facility. Mark knew that the children wouldn't be able to make it to safety in time. And this angered him. This was when his power to teleport manifested. He appeared next to the children, grabbed them, and teleported to the lower level of the mining facility. The Young Adult Years. When he turned 18 Mark's parent's were killed by an unknown conduit with time powers. After this traumatic event Mark became very stoic and even attempted to commit suicide at one point before his grandfather stopped him. It took a while but after three years of counseling he managed to come back from the brink (his stoic outlook on life remained to a lesser degree however). Mark (who was twenty-one by this time) got a job as a mechanic working on Republic star ships. Part of the reason he took this job was because he loved machines and technology, but the main reason was because he wanted to focus on something other than his parents murder. The Mid-Life Years. After working as a mechanic for over nine years, Mark quit his job and joined the Intersystem Republic (the upgraded version of the U.N.) peacekeeping taskforce. For over thirty-five years he helped stop galactic smugglers, pirates, and insurrection groups. After his service he was given several medals and honorably discharged from his duties. His energy powers also manifested during this time. The Latter Years. After being discharged, Mark devoted a great deal of his time to not only studying the conduit gene but mastering his own powers as well. By the time he was thirty-eight he had mastered his powers and began helping a group of genetic scientists look for non-lethal and precise ways to awaken the conduit gene in other people. He also researched ways to give the gene to people who didn't have it, but all his attempts in this regard ended in failure. However, he has managed to partially awaken the dormant gene in other conduits though the process is not perfect and requires the subject to spend months at specialized genetic labs. Present Day. As of today Mark-using the alias of Cipher-has been using his powers to help people around the world. Despite his best efforts, he has not been able to find his parents killer. Attack Potency: (Without powers) Average. (With powers) Superhuman/Meta-Human levels. Intelligence: High. Cipher worked as a mechanic on a variety of machines (including star ships) before going on to join the Intersystem Republic Military before being honorably discharged and later working as a scientist on a project that endevoured to find a non-lethal way to activate a person's dormant Conduit Gene. All of this has given him years of experience in various military and non military fields. Quote:'' "Don't do something you'll regret. Not all of us get second chances."'' Rivals: A secret Conduit hunting gang force known as the Black Eclipse. Their leader remains a mystery, though Cipher suspects it may be the same conduit that killed his parents. Stamina: Above Average. Stamina: Above Average. Category:Fanmade Category:Original Character